A Distant Memory and a Real Problem
by KittySkywalker
Summary: When Kaname tries his best to hone in on his Ancestor abilities he gets a little more than he expected. Longer hair he could deal with, but how will he cope when Zero comes home and sees him? ZeroxKaname. Based on ch 61. R&R plz!


Kaname Kuran sat on the elegant divan in the family room reading over his old family records. Zero was out on an assignment for the Hunters Association, so Kaname thought it was a perfect time to look into something. That _something_ being details about his old life. Kaname knew he was the Ancestor of the Kuran family. He knew that he'd reduced himself to that of a baby in order not to murder his descendants in extreme bloodlust once he'd awakened. Throughout his childhood various memories, that he realized weren't quite his would flood his mind.

He was nineteen now…or in this life he was. Kaname would proudly admit he was incredibly young for a pureblood or so most people thought. _He_ didn't think of himself as a being that was over thousands of years old. He didn't even really think of himself as the progenitor of the Kuran family. All he saw himself as, was Kaname Kuran, the son of Juri and Haruka Kuran, the brother of Yuki Kuran or legally Yuki Cross.

As much as he wanted to let his past lie in the deep recesses of his mind, Kaname also knew that with his trapped memories may be hidden strengths. Strengths that could help him further protect those he loved once he learned how to control them. Which was why he'd patiently waited until Zero had left the house that morning then sealed himself inside the family room.

Kaname was worried about so many things, and he realized this must have been what Yuki felt like while she was awakening into her true form. He worried he wouldn't be able to control the powers he had, and would hurt someone. He was scared that by remembering his old life he would forget all about this one, and about his precious Zero. But more than anything Kaname feared what might have happened, or what he might have seen in the past.

Kaname understood how dangerous it was to try and recall his distant memories. When Yuki had tried to do it, she had started unintentionally overturning their mother's spell, causing the pureblooded princess to begin to go mad. Yet Yuki had had her older brother to watch over her and restore her memories to her before it was too late. But for Kaname there was no other person he could turn to. Yes if something went wrong his silver haired lover would be as kind and supportive of Kaname as he always was, but Zero didn't have anything he could give to Kaname as a miracle cure for insanity.

That was what Kaname feared most of all; if he lost his sanity- or even appeared to have- then the new Senate might decide to lock him away just like the old one would have.

Kaname was nervous, but he was even more determined and had a plan. As odd as it sounded to him Kaname believed that if he just let his memories come to him then they might not have such a drastic effect on his mind. He figured that he could do something like meditating and see if he remembered anything important. He'd already read over all the old family texts hoping that he could somehow tell his subconscious what he wished to remember.

Kaname glanced over at the clock with his burgundy eyes and sighed. He had a little over an hour before Zero was due back, and he might as well have gotten started. Everyone who knew Kaname well enough understood that once the pureblood was set on something, he would do whatever it took to accomplish his goal.

The pureblood took a deep breath and let it out slowly settling back in his seat, closing his eyes trying to let his mind go blank. Much to his unhappiness it didn't take long at all for his mind to present him with a memory that was so foreign it was almost as if it wasn't even his.

_His whole world was blackness. He opened his eyes-he could feel himself blink, but he was stuck in a darkness so thick it was inescapable. _

_Various senses seemed as if they'd been dulled or even lost completely. However his hearing was as keen as ever. There was only a single sound that filled his head. B-bump…b-bump…his own heartbeat was a slow methodical rhythm that never changed pace. _

_He was lying down on something. He tried to move his fingers over whatever surface he was lying on. The knuckles in his fingers hurt as if they hadn't been used for sometime, and they ran over a fabric that must have been very old silk. He moved his hand to the left wincing at the pain shooting up his arm from the simple action. Although purebloods couldn't be afflicted by human conditions such as arthritis he imagined this must be what it felt like. Even his facial muscles felt stiff and sore. When he had moved his arm only a few inches his fingers brushed against a hard cold surface. _

_And a dawning came upon him. The cold surface was the marble his luxurious coffin was carved out of, and the old silk was the cloth he had been laid to rest on. He'd been in a state on deep hibernation and was only now recognizing his surroundings. _

_Whenever he awoke to a half conscious state his mind would consider the possibility of getting out of his coffin. It was a simple reason really; he hated how cramped it was in there. He wasn't claustrophobic but he wanted to at least have some fresh air in there with him. The smell of his own drying flesh was enough to make him gag, and it reminded him of how he wished to smell the scent of the rain before it falls, or his wife's perfume. _

_But it was always by then he was awake enough to realize how large of a mistake that would be. He thought of all the reasons why he'd sealed himself up in a coffin when he would probably go on living for thousands of years. He hated his race-not just the purebloods but all the class levels-and he hated himself. He was the one who had created them all. He was the one who had eventually and inadvertently started the War costing so many lives. _

_He deserved to be in this coffin. Damn himself for thinking about leaving it. And damn the stupid bastard that would try to get him out of it… _

Kaname awoke with a jump and darted his eyes around the room. He sighed, relieved to see that he was in his family room and not the place he had been in his dream. That memory had unsettled him more than he would have liked to admit. How old was he really to feel that way inside a coffin? And try as he might he couldn't accurately remember why he was in there when he was still alive in the first place.

He took a few deep breathes and noted he was perspiring lightly. Kaname ran his hands down his face hoping to slow down his racing thoughts. He wouldn't do this again for a while he decided. Kaname's long fingers went to his throat and he rubbed at it slightly. His throat was burning and he knew it was because he was thirsty. If remembering something so vague could drive him to a point of exhaustion it could make him _that_ thirsty… Kaname sighed once more and ran his fingers through his hair.

But when he opened his eyes he saw something very wrong, and he felt something wrong as well. When Kaname looked down he saw chocolate locks of hair flowing down his shoulders, and he could feel how long they were. In a state of panic Kaname shot off the couch and rushed to the nearest mirror.

"_Ahhh!_" he cried as he saw his hair-that was normally down to the base of his neck at the longest-was reaching past his waist. His bangs were gone essentially for his locks were all one length. That he found unacceptable. He was reminding himself of his _mother_. His hair wasn't as curly as Juri Kuran's, but it was wavy and he looked more like his deceased mother than even Yuki did. Had Kaname not slammed his hands against the wall he probably would have fainted in shock.

"What the hell?" Kaname asked staring at his panicked reflection. How could his hair have grown like that? How it happened however was the least of Kaname's troubles at the moment. He had to cut his hair before Zero got home and saw him like this. The young pureblood dared to glance at the clock.

"Shit!" he yelled when he saw he had seven minutes exactly before Zero was supposed to come home. Kaname searched the room and settles his eyes on the desk, there should be some scissors in there. Kaname frantically rummaged through the drawers in search of the scissors when his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of an approaching car. He searched through every drawer and found nothing, then thought about heading to the kitchen.

But he didn't have time-Zero's shoes were clacking on the pavement outside and Kaname still had long hair. He mentally damned Zero for practically always being on time. Why couldn't he be late to come home just this once! Kaname used his last precious moments before Zero unlocked the front door to just stand there and dither.  
What the hell was he going to do? Kaname looked in the mirror once more and saw he looked even paler than normal and he jolted when Zero's voice called out to him.  
"Kaname I'm back," Zero yelled hoping Kaname wasn't in bed asleep. Zero paced into the living room and froze. As soon as Kaname heard Zero's steps cease he knew what was coming. The sound of the Bloody Rose being drawn from its halter and aimed at him had unfortunately become a familiar one. Zero was a deadly shot, and he must not have realized who he was aiming the pistol at.

In fact Zero was convinced his mind was being manipulated by another pureblood. This person seemed so similar to Kaname from behind, but he hadn't seen their face. Surely this was another pureblood other than his lover. And if that was the case then Zero wasn't a man to play games with. Keeping his gun in line with the intruders head Zero commandingly said, "Alright pureblood. Put your hands where I can see them and turn around. And while you're at it, tell me where Kaname is."

There was no mistaking the tone in Zero's voice. He genuinely didn't realize that Kaname was standing right there in front of him. Any other time Kaname would have laughed, but not when Zero felt threatened and got trigger happy. Kaname slowly put his hands up and started to turn around. He tentatively looked Zero in the eye and felt a heat rush to his cheeks.

"Zero it's me," he said softly with a pained smile.

Zero's lavender eyes went as wide as they could. And he did something he would never do again; he was so shocked that the Bloody Rose slipped from his straight armed two handed grip to clatter on the wooden floor. His hands eventually fell to his sides. Kaname's spontaneous hair growth wasn't what bothered Zero at all. Any shock factor that could have accompanied that went away when Yuki had awakened as a pureblood and her hair grew. What had Zero so upset was that he hadn't recognized Kaname _at all_. This was the man he loved deeply, shared a blood bond with, and shared a bed with. And he'd pointed the Bloody Rose at him with a murderous intent.

When they had first become lovers Zero had made a promise to himself he would never point the gun at Kaname again, even if the older boy was going to kill him. He'd been so blind in his worry for Kaname that he didn't realize the seemingly strange person in their home was in fact the one he loved. All he could focus on was that he was somehow different. It went far deeper than Zero realized-it wasn't just Kaname's hair growth it was his very _presence_ that had changed. Zero swallowed thickly and blinked focusing on the person in front of him.

"Kaname?" he asked slowly.

The pureblood nodded hopelessly relieved that Zero was calming down. The silver haired boy took slow steps towards his lover as if moving to fast would throw his mind for a loop. He finally stood right of the slightly taller boy and just looked at him. Zero's gaze still seemed blank as if he couldn't quite comprehend who was standing in front of him. He raised his right hand and Kaname noticed it was shaking as he put it on the brunette's cheek. His lover's skin was just as soft as it always had been, his gaze was just as maddeningly gentle, but there was something that Zero could sense that actually made him scared the older boy in front of him. Kaname lent into his touch and was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he heard Zero hesitantly ask, "Are you my Kaname?"

The pureblood snapped his head up and met Zero's eyes. He didn't know there was so much pain held in them it made Zero wince.

"Of course I am," Kaname whispered almost hysterically.

"Then why are you different?" Zero asked desperately taking his hand away from his lover's face, "I'm not talking about your hair. I need to know why I don't feel _Kaname_ standing in front of me."

Kaname was taken aback because he didn't have a real answer for his lover's questions. He thought that apart from his hair growth and that vague memory Kaname hadn't made any progress tapping into his former life or powers. And yet somehow it seemed he had altered something about himself significantly enough to have Zero be unable to recognize him. He didn't want to tell the silver haired boy just yet what he'd been doing so he gave them both the only other option he could think of. Kaname pulled his long hair back and bared his neck for the boy he loved.

"I think you need to drink Zero," he said softly.

Zero gave him a questioning glance before his eyes bled crimson focusing on the movement of the rich blood pumping throughout Kaname's body. He hurriedly wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist and pulled the other boy to him. The young pureblood gasped in surprise at Zero's demanding actions but whimpered when his lover's tongue started caressing his sensitive skin. Zero took no time to waist seeking the answers he wanted and sank his fangs deep into a vein. He took a few long deep draughts as his lover's feelings and memories overtook his senses.

Ever since the first time Zero had drunk Kaname's blood he would occasionally see the distant memory of an obscure figure in blood along with Kaname's family crest. They had spoken of the fact that Kaname was actually the Kuran ancestor, Kaname had been adamant about telling him everything. But Zero had always had the same view of the situation as Yuki. The Kaname they knew was the same Kaname they had always known and they still loved him. And while Zero's senses were suffering an onslaught of memories he was also drowning in the overwhelming love the older boy had towards him. Even though it seemed Kaname had changed significantly he actually hadn't at all-on the inside at least.

Zero pulled back licking Kaname's wounds as they healed almost instantaneously finding himself on the verge of tears. On some deep level Zero's fear of loosing Kaname had almost become a reality and it nearly sent him over the edge. Even though Kaname and Zero had been lovers for quite a while at that point it was only then that Zero realized how devastated he would be if anything ever happened to his surprisingly fragile lover. Zero took Kaname's face in his hands and looked at him adoringly. He quickly wiped the blood away from his mouth onto his sleeve and placed gentle kisses on Kaname's face. Kaname laughed softly slightly embarrassed at Zero's tender affections before smiling happily at him.

Zero crashed his lips against Kaname's in a sudden searing kiss and when Kaname thoroughly responded it was then all his doubts were washed away. Of course the blood bond he carried with the pureblood was what he cherished most, but no could kiss him like Kaname. No one could _let_ themselves be kissed like Kaname.

'_No one but Kaname_,' he thought dazed as his tongue fought with the purebloods. He broke the kiss and Kaname finally let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He could tell they had assuaged all of Zero's worries and even Kaname didn't feel as disturbed by his memory but by then his thirst was becoming out of control.

But Zero didn't ever need to be told, he could feel when Kaname needed to drink. Zero's coat fell to the floor and his collar was quickly undone leaving his neck bare for his lover. Kaname clutched to Zero, gave his neck a quick lick, and bit down harshly. Zero closed his eyes as he felt the sharp burning pain of a fast bite. Usually Kaname would tease both of them to the edge of sanity when he drank from Zero licking and kissing the younger boys neck adorningly but Zero could tell Kaname had managed to work himself into quite a state in the few hours Zero had been gone.

And because Zero was Kaname's most beloved person it didn't take more than a few droughts to satisfy his need while his throat finally stopped burning, his muscles relaxed, and his heartbeat settled back into a normal pace. As an apology Kaname lovingly licked Zero's neck trying to cease any pain his lover may have been feeling. When Zero rubbed his back he took it as a sign to stop and put their foreheads together.

"Thank you," Kaname murmured happily. Zero didn't respond except to run the backs of his fingers against Kaname's cheeks.

"I think I should cut my hair," Kaname continued ignoring the heat that rose to his cheeks.

Zero on the other hand gave Kaname a devious glare and said, "You know babe I think we should have a little fun first don't you?"

Kaname audibly gulped, but that didn't mean he wasn't excited to find out what Zero meant.

Zero was breathless. Kaname was a stunning creature at all times but the sight of him resting back on the cream colored summer sheets welcoming Zero's possession was almost too much for the hunter to bear. Kaname's locks were going every which way framing his beautifully flushed face while allowing the silver haired boy to run his long fingers through them if he wished.

Yet his hands and lips were otherwise occupied. Zero was deliberately scraping his fangs along Kaname's neck understanding full well how insane it would drive the pureblood. Meanwhile Zero's right hand was pumping Kaname's length that was begging for attention as he thrust deeply into the pureblood as possible. Kaname had actually had the hopes of being on top that night but as soon as Zero saw how adorable his lover was he couldn't help himself.

Kaname released a long drawn out moan as Zero seemed to be lazily aiming for his prostate. Most people who knew about their relationship assumed that Zero was a rough and demanding lover but that was hardly ever the case. While Zero could be so incredibly passionate about whom or what he loved or hated, he acted with a mask of indifference any other time. And sometimes, much to Kaname's unhappiness, that same air of indifference was humorously reflected in their love making. It didn't mean that Zero was bored or that he didn't want Kaname- he just adored to hear his reserved lover beg for more of him.

"Z-Zero," Kaname called.

"What is it babe?" he drawled while nipping the pale neck in front of him.

"Zero stop teasing," Kaname whined ignoring the heat that rose to his cheeks.

"But when you look like this I can't help it," Zero said plating a sweet kiss on Kaname's cheek.

"But I want more Zero," Kaname said hoping his lover would get the point and make love to him like he usually did, "Z-Zero _come on_!"

Zero stilled the movement of his hips and hand earning himself a whimper of despair and Kaname wiggling underneath him. His lilac eyes met with Kaname's and the pureblood saw the promise held within them.

"If that's what you really want Kaname I'll do it," Zero whispered huskily. Kaname nodded his head furiously and licked his dry lips.

The action was rewarded with a searing kiss that robbed the air in Kaname's lung leaving him completely at the mercy of the handsome silverette inside him. Zero then suddenly and roughly thrust foreword catching Kaname off guard and making him cry out into the kiss. But Zero didn't stop because he needed it just as badly as Kaname did. He drew back and shoved back in rougher than the last time until Zero had created a back breaking rhythm that shook the bed. He forced himself to rock into the pureblood as deeply and quickly as he could not bothering to really make it last for either of them. After all, Zero planed to make love to his overeager lover as many times as he could that day.

Kaname grasped onto Zero's silver locks hoping to find an anchor against the pressure coiling ever tighter in his groin to no avail. His member was leaking furiously and he arched his back when Zero stroked him languidly to counteract his thrusts. The added friction caused irritating tears to well up in the older boy's eyes and he blinked furiously to restore his previous crystal clear image of Zero.

The silver haired boy's brows were knit together as he tried desperately to make sure Kaname was as pleasured as he could be. Even though Zero wasn't taking care to lengthen out the time span of their coupling just then, he did want Kaname to reach bliss first. It wasn't all that hard to get his currently long haired lover there however, as the combination of the sound tugging on his aching length along with Zero's thrusts landing right on the bundle of nerves that made him see stars worked in unison to drive him mad.  
Kaname let out a moan that sounded pleased and agonized at the same time before he whimpered, "Zero I can't…Zero wait I- Zeroooo!"

As Kaname had spoken Zero had quickened his pace to a speed that only a vampire could achieve. Before Kaname could say anything more his already over excited body had reached his limit and he came with such intensity it almost frightened him. Zero felt his lover's walls tighten around his length and he gathered Kaname up in his arms soaking in the eroticism of Kaname thrilling in his grasp because of what _he_ was doing. Seeing and feeling his other half climax so brilliantly Zero quickly fell over the edge as well and filled his lover with his essence something that he'd come to notice always made Kaname moan one last time before smiling happily and blushing fiercely.

They held each other as the waves of pleasure slowly died down-even longer for Kaname who was trembling fiercely in his lover's embrace. Worried Zero finally asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"Huh? Oh no not at all," Kaname said with a nervous smile.

Zero looked Kaname lovingly and bent his head down to give him a chaste kiss before pulling back and running his hand through Kaname's long locks. Since Zero was over his initial shock he'd come to see how truly beautiful and unchanging Kaname was as a person no matter how his looks differed. Zero strongly suppressed the urge to sniff and say something mushy so he looked down at his sated pureblood lover and asked, "Do you want me to cut your hair for you?"

About an hour later Zero let Kaname turn around and glance in the mirror. For the second time that day the young pureblood's mouth fell open yet for a rather nice reason that time. Every single strand of Kaname's hair had been cut back to its original length yet his hair was _**exactly**_ how it had been when he woke up that morning. Zero hadn't missed a single damn detail. And he'd cut Kaname's hair with a razor blade to boot. Kaname looked wide eyed at his lover and said, "Zero its perfect how did you-"

He was cut off however when a soft pair of lips met his adoringly.

"Don't ever say I don't pay attention to detail Kaname," Zero said with a smirk. His lover let out a laugh that was awfully close to a giggle, and Zero stood up straight easing the strain on his back muscles. He looked around the tile bathroom floor and noticed how much hair he'd really cut. And rather well too, if Zero wanted to sing his own praises. Kaname was back to himself again though and he smiled at the thought.

Gentle fingers twining with his own brought him back from his thoughts and he looked down to see Kaname gazing lovingly at him.

"Thank you Zero," Kaname said squeezing his hands, "I love you."

Zero kissed Kaname's forehead knowing he wouldn't be able to leave his adorable lover alone if he didn't say something sentimental but he was okay with that. When it came to Kaname he could say sweet things and not feel like an idiot. He took the handsome pureblood's face in his hands, leant by his ear and said, "I will always love you no matter what you look like Kaname. Until the end of time I promise."

And with that Zero turned away to head downstairs to find a broom to clean the bathroom with. He hoped Kaname believed what he'd said because Zero wasn't the type of man to ever lie to those he held dearest.

Back in the bathroom Kaname fought to wait until Zero had started descending the stairs before slapping both his hands over his mouth, bending foreword, and crying softly.  
_I will love you…until the end of time I promise._

One thing Kaname Kuran was sure about was that no one in his life-past or present-had ever said that to him.

'_Thank you Zero_,' he thought as is love for the silver haired hunter was shown through his moisture in his burgundy eyes, '_Thank you._'

-The End-


End file.
